Some power plant systems, for example certain nuclear, simple-cycle and combined-cycle power plant systems, employ machines (e.g., turbines, generators, etc.) in their design and operation. These machines include conduits (e.g., tubes, pipes, etc.) which may circulate fluids for use and distribution by power plant systems and machines. These conduits may be integrated throughout the machine and connected to a number of machine components (e.g., a tube sheet, a plenum, an assembly, etc.) via a joint (e.g., a weld, a braze, etc.) between the conduit and the machine component. The structural integrity of these tubes and joints may be integral to plant safety, efficiency, and durability, as failures and/or leaks may damage and/or destroy machine components. Some power plant systems visually inspect joints between these tubes and machine components, relying on technician eyesight and experience to inspect and insure the quality of these features (e.g., to detect defects in the braze/weld, to detect a flaw, to assess bond line integrity, to identify joining defects, etc.). Alternatively, some power plant systems inspect these joints and conduits through radiography, penetrant checks, and/or pressurized leak checks. However, these systems may be imprecise, time consuming (e.g., requiring machine disassembly) and susceptible to human error; failing to provide an accurate, reviewable record of defects. These systems may include the use of large amounts of couplant (e.g., free flowing water) which may not be ideal for in-situ inspection of some machines and/or processes (e.g., inspection of a combustion component of a gas turbine). Further, these systems may require significant power plant system disassembly and inspection outages, and may not provide a full analysis of conduit and/or joint surfaces/integrity.